vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Goof
Summary Super Goof is Goofy's superhero alter ego that he transforms into whenever he eats Super Goobers (peanuts), gaining incredible powers that are similar to those of Superman. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, higher when Super-Charged Name: Super Goof, Goofy Origin: Disney Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic Dog, Supehero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can breath in space), Toon Force, Vehicular Mastery (Once took control of a spaceship and piloted it back to Earth successfully), Stealth Mastery (Can sneak around undetected), Flight, Superhuman Speed, Invulnerability, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (Has several kinds of visions such as x-ray, super-hearing, micro, telescopic, radar, etc.), Light Manipulation (Can allow his eyes to shine like flashlights to see in the dark via "Super Flash Eyes" vision), Information Analysis (Via "Data-Scanning" vision), Absorption (Can absorb a large amount of electricity), Electricity Manipulation (As seen here), Magnetism Manipulation and Surface Scaling (Can turn his body into a living magnet to retrieve metal things, attract them towards him or walk up/cling to metal surfaces), Air Manipulation and Breath Attack (Via his super breath), Fire Manipulation (Has "Blow Torch Breath" which weld metal shut by blowing fire on it), Attack Reflection (Can deflect/blow back laser beams by using his breath), Heat Vision (Can shoot laser beams from his eyes), Statistics Amplification and Size Manipulation (Can multiply his strength and become bigger/bulkier if he becomes "Super Super Goof". If Goofy ingests all Super Goobers at once, he'll become super-charged), Body Control (Can contort his body in such a way that he can fit down a periscope), Vibration Manipulation (Can create a shockwave by doing a "Super Snap"), Illusion Creation (Can make holograms via 3D Projector), Invisibility (Via Chameleon Suit), Ice Manipulation (Via his super breath and Cold Ray), Heat Manipulation (Via Solar Ray), Time Travel and Self De-Aging (Can open/pass through a time warp to travel back in time when Super-Charged), Status Effect Inducement (Can blind anyone by blushing red so brightly if embarrassed), Weather Manipulation (Can grab clouds and ring them like sponges to make them rain), Resistance to Disintegration (Tanked an alien disintegration ray's full blast) and Heat (Flew very close to the sun and relaxed as if he were getting nothing more than a sun tan) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (One-shotted a planet-busting comet and threw an alien planet out of orbit), higher when Super-Charged (Drilled through the sun in seconds without getting hurt) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew to other planets and circled the universe in a short timeframe), higher when Super-Charged (Can go six trillion miles per second) Lifting Strength: Class Y, higher when Super-Charged Striking Strength: Large Planet Class, higher when Super-Charged Durability: Large Planet level (Can endure attacks from others who have also eaten Super Goobers that grant the same level of strength/power), higher when Super-Charged Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters to tens of kilometers with his powers/abilities. Standard Equipment: Super Goobers, Super Duper Crime Sweeper, Cold Ray and Solar Ray, Chameleon Suit, 3D Projector, Ultra Suit (with Anti-Gravity Beam) Intelligence: Genius (Has knowledge on all kinds of alien cultures, space travel and advanced mathematics. Is surprisingly good at calculations. Can use his wits and disguises to trick enemies) Weaknesses: Is very clumsy, is still susceptible to mind control/hypnosis/freeze rays/knock out gas/shrink ray/magic curses/etc. despite being invulnerable to physical harm, his powers are temporary and needs Super Goobers to stay on this form Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Adults Category:Superheroes Category:Pilots Category:Geniuses Category:Speedsters Category:Time Travelers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Air Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Age Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Weather Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Users